Senilitis
by deathNspikes
Summary: Prussia has an awesome prank idea which ends up turning the nations into seniors. And we're not talking about the high school kind here
1. I Came for the Free Food, I Swear

Hello to all my lovely readers. So this is my first ever story I'm posting so go easy on me guys. Anyways, enjoy

* * *

Gilbert could hardly contain himself. He was bouncing in the front seat of the car next to where his brother was driving. Ludwig rolled his eyes as he pulled into the parking lot of where the meeting was to start in approximately half an hour. As soon as they were in the parking lot Gilbert threw himself towards the window once again and looked eagerly out of it, sticking his head out and grinning widely. He seemed to be enjoying this experience even more than your average dog. Ludwig swore if the door wasn't there to hold his brother in the vehicle he would have lost him a long time ago somewhere on the road.

"_Bruder_, are you sure you're ok?" Ludwig asked for what must have been the 10th time since they got in the car, as he was starting to fear for his older brothers' mental state.

"_Ja, __ja_, I'm great. Awesome in fact. Like always"

"Then can you sit still for the next five seconds and listen to me" Ludwig said as he parked the car.

Gilbert turned to Ludwig with his wide grin still there. "Yes Luddy?" he asked innocently.

"Look, I don't know why you wanted to come so bad today but I'm warning you know don't you dare be pulling one of your elaborate schemes again. We've got a lot of important material to cover so busy yourself with updating your blog and eating all the free snacks in the café as always"

"Yes sir" Gilbert saluted.

Ludwig sighed.

"You can go now." Gilbert dropped his salute, opened the door and slammed it violently, causing the car to shake. As Gilbert shot out of the car he ran towards the building and crashed into the door. After getting himself unstuck from the revolving door he ran towards the elevator eagerly and waited for it to come.

xxxxXXXxxxx

As soon as he arrived on the floor the meeting was to take place he checked to see no one was around before entering the room. He figured he had about 10 minutes before Ludwig showed up, as he always stopped to greet everyone downstairs and then take the remaining time in the bathroom to straighten his suit, tie, hair and glasses. Everybody else wouldn't be here for at least 20, being more or less normal people. Gilbert thanked his brother for being abnormally obsessed with arriving early as this gave him the perfect time to carry out his plan.

He popped open the cork top from the small vial he had hidden in his pants pocket. As he popped the vial open it gave out a small hiss and a puff out bluish air escaped from it. He decided to smell it out of curiosity. That decision he soon regretted. It smelled like Bengay, prunes, mothballs and talcum powder. As he gagged and tried not to throw up he ran towards the window to open it and stick his head out of it. He breathed the fresh air in in relief.

"_Scheiße_, what's in that? Well at least I know I grabbed the right one" Gilbert said as he walked away from the window.

xxxxXXXxxxx

"Hee,hee. Who should I pick?" He laughed as he glanced down at the glasses of water set out in front of him.

"_Bruder_ is an obvious choice. With him being all old he'll finally give me a chance to sleep in. Plus old people are always tired anyways so they need plenty of rest so that should take care of old Luddy staying out of my business during the day while taking naps"

"America is a good choice too. He's too hyper. Being old would calm him down a bit too and shut him up during the meetings. His constant talking is always interfering and interrupting my awesome thoughts"

"But who else? Hmm…" Gilbert pondered and drummed with his hands on the table.

"Eh, forget it. All this thinking is giving the awesome me a headache. I'll just drop this stuff into five random glasses and see who ends up drinking it"

As he dropped the blue liquid from the vial into the five glasses of water he shuffled them around with the ones containing regular water and set one at each seat around the meeting table. He put the vial with a small bit of remaining liquid back into his pocket. As soon as he was done Gilbert stepped back to admire his work.

"He, he. This is my awesome idea yet" he said as he patted Gilbird and then himself on the shoulder.

"Now to make sure everybody actually does get thirsty and drink their water…" he walked over to the thermometer and reset it from the current 70 degrees to a toasty 86 degrees " … there. No one will be able to take this heat without a drink"

Just as he finished messing with thermometer Ludwig walked in and put his briefcase down on the table. Gilbert quickly spun around.

"Hey _bruder_. How's it going? You know your hair looks extra smooth today" he said glancing up at Ludwig's head and trying to distract him with a compliment.

"Uh, _danke_ Gilbert." He said as he reached up to touch his slicked back blond hair. "Wait, what are you doing here? I thought I told you to stay out of here today!"

"I was just helping out. See? I set up water for everybody and even opened the window so there's fresh air. Fresh air helps you think you know" he said tapping his skull. "Anyways_, Auf Wiedersehen_, I'm going outside to enjoy my fresh air to get ideas for my blog." He turned and sprinted down the hall before Ludwig could question him further.

Ludwig was just about to yell for Gilbert to come back as Feliciano walked in.

"Ah, Germany! I missed you so much!" He said as he jumped on him and pulled him into a hug, knocking them both of balance and sending them crashing down to the floor. Normally Ludwig wouldn't have fallen but he was distracted with his brothers' stranger than usual behavior he hadn't noticed the small energetic Italian come in. Even though they were now on the floor Feliciano continued to have Ludwig in a vice grip hug as he rolled on the ground with him.

"Ah, ah, ow!" Ludwig yelled as his limbs hit the chair legs.

"Ah, Italy, get off of me!" he finally said as they both sat up and emerged from behind the table.

"Ohonhonhon" Francis laughed as he walked in with Arthur next. "I could have waited outside if I knew you two were busy" he said with a sly grin.

Ludwig just growled under his breath as they both rose, with Feliciano attached to Ludwig's leg.

xxxxXXXxxxx

Soon everyone else arrived and the room turned into more chaos as usual. While everyone was yelling and trying threating to kill each other Gilbert lurked around the corner.

"Perfect. Looks like everybody came today. Let's see how my awesome plan goes Gilbird, hee, hee" Gilbert laughed as he went back to the café. After all that's where all the snacks were.

xxxxXXXxxxx

As Alfred was talking about pipes with oil running from Canada to the U.S. Ludwig couldn't help but unbutton his jacket and loosen his tie a bit. It was unusually warm for March today, and the open window wasn't doing much. He grabbed for his water and immediately drank half the glass. Looking around the room he noticed everyone else looked hot too. Francis went as far as taking off his jacket, tie, and unbuttoning half of his dress shirt and was lounging back. Even gentlemanly Arthur pulled out his handkerchief and was mopping his eyebrows with it.

Suddenly Alfred stopped talking. "Sorry dudes, I gotta take a break for a sec. I'm so hot" he said as he took of his trademark bomber jacket.

"Yes, it is unusually warm today." Ludwig said agreeing. "Let's take a quick 10 minute break." Alfred immediately plopped back into his seat he grabbed his glass of water and chugged the whole thing.

Gilbert then decided to walk in. "Hey everybody!" he called out throwing the door open. "How's your unawesome meeting going!?"

"It's really hot dude." Alfred said fanning himself with his speech papers. "I think I need more water." Gilbert grinned in approval at this.

"Ah, yes, yes, please have another glass of water. I noticed it to be real hot in here when I walked in. And not just because you all got blessed with my awesome body and presence." He held up another glass of water to Alfred. "Don't want to get dehydrated now. That's unawesome"

"Thanks Prussia." He said as he started to drink his second glass. Everybody else followed and raised their glasses to drink the cool water in hopes of being less hot for a moment. Minutes later everybody had drank their water.

"Germany, I feel funny" Feliciano said holding his stomach.

"Yeah, feel kinda funny myself" Alfred said as his hands wandered to his stomach too.

"As do I" Arthur said.

"Me too" came a small voice from somewhere in the room.

"Well, if all of you feel sick then get out of…" Ludwig was cut off as a funny feeling hit his stomach as well. Suddenly he put two and two together. Gilbert. Wanting to really be here and all excited, then setting up the water, and now coming in and encouraging everyone to drink.

"Prussia! What the hell did you do to the water!?" Ludwig demanded, leaping out of his chair and slamming his hands down on the table.

Gilbert's ruby eyes went wide at this. "Me? Why, I did nothing to it except give a glass of it to everybody because of my awesome kindness."

"_Verdammt_ Prussia! I swear when I find out what you did I will personally-" that's as far as Ludwig got before he fell back into his chair and passed out.

Within seconds along with Ludwig Alfred, Arthur, Feliciano, and Matthew all passed out in their chairs as well. Gilbert glanced around the room to see how the remaining nations were reacting to this. For the most part they sat silently in their seats and were staring at the limp bodies of the five.

Ivan broke the silence and laughed. "So now that there are less of the remaining all will become one with me? What a wonderful plan Prussia."

"No Russia. I didn't get rid of anyone. They'll all wake up soon. I think. Meanwhile I got an awesome plan." Gilbert grinned devilishly and reached into his back pocket and pulled out a black marker and walked over to Ludwig. He grabbed his brothers' head and turned it towards him.

"You know Luddy, I always thought you'd look pretty awesome with a mustache" he said as he popped off the cap with his teeth and spit it out. "Now you will" he added as he proceeded to beautify Ludwig.

"Prussia?" Francis asked.

"Yes?"

"Can I have a marker too? For _Angleterre_?"

He grinned and tossed his friend a marker too.

xxxxXXXxxxx

Translations

Everyone probably already knows these but I'll put them here anyways since I hate looking them up when I forget a word.

_Bruder_: brother

_Ja_: yes

_Scheiße_: shit

_Danke_: thank you

_Auf Wiedersehen_: good bye

_Verdammt_: damn it

_Angleterre_: England

Well, thanks for reading my first ever story. Hope you liked it. Feel free to review and all that other fun stuff


	2. Awakening of the Elders

Hello again to all my lovely readers. Thanks to all who read, reviewed, and followed. Onwards to the next chapter. Hope ya like it!

* * *

Gilbert was sitting on Ludwig's lap and leaning over Ludwig all while studying him intensely with squinted eyes. It had been approximately 20 minutes since everybody had passed out and now Gilbert noticed that his victims were staring to come around.

"_Bruder_, oh little _bruder_" he sang out. "Time to wake up." He snapped his fingers in his ear and frowned. "Well, I understand you may be a little deaf due to your age" he said and frowned a bit again. "Oh, I got it!" he said and leapt out of Ludwig's lap.

"Francis! Do we still have the vuvuzelas?"

"_Oui_, I believe we do." He walked over to the cabinets and pulled out some random junk their instrument section. "Ah, here we are" he said as he pulled out 3 vuvuzelas, leftover from yet another infamous trio prank. "I also found a tambourine and a drum, bongos, and cymbals"

"Awesome! Francey, grab a vuvuzela for yourself and give one to me and Toni" directed Gilbert. "Also I want the snare drum. Its awesomeness can only be achieved when used by someone as awesome as me. You guys can split the rest however you want" he said waving at the instruments while pouncing greedily for the snare drum.

"Anyone else want to join us?" he asked the remaining nations, which consisted of a silent Kiku and Yao, a pissed Lovino, and a smiling Ivan.

"No thank you. I will not be joining your idiocity you potato bastard." Lovino said waving his hand dismissively.

"Aw, come on Lovi." Antonio said as he walked over to him and rubbed his shoulders. "You can bang the cymbals. They'll be good for releasing your emotions" He had decided he needed to find a new way for Lovino to deal with his emotions. Swearing wasn't going to cut it.

"I said leave me alone you fucking freaks" he snapped, releasing his emotions while re-crossing his arms.

Gilbert caught Ivan eyeing the cymbals. "Russia, if you want to join the awesome us in the awesome plan of awaking the elders you can as long as you promise not to eat the instruments"

"Thank you Prussia, but I prefer to watch" Ivan politely declined.

"How about you two?" he said, pointing his drumstick towards the two Asian nations.

"We will pass as well" said Kiku. "I do not wish to frighten them." Yao nodded as well. He didn't feel like participating in a weird scheme. He was getting too old for that.

"Really? No one wants to join our awesome band?" He glanced around the room for any takers who might have changed their mind.

"Ah, ok, ok, fine. I'll do it!" said Lovino. "Just give me the damn cymbals." He would never admit it but they were starting to look like a lot of fun. Plus he'd get to annoy the main potato bastard and that pissy eyebrow bastard. He couldn't help but grin a little as he grabbed the cymbals.

"That's the spirit Lovi!" Antonio encouraged.

"Watch it you tomato bastard, or your head will be between these cymbals in a second" Lovino threatened Antonio.

The trio plus Lovino jumped up on the round meeting table.

"Ready, a, 1, 2, 3 go!" Gilbert directed.

The bands' music broke the air. Vuvuzelas were blasting their sounds that only the devil himself could have only come up with, along with Gilbert beating his snare drum so hard with his drumstick it might pop at any moment, Francis doing a provocative little dance and sexily banging the tambourine against his hips, Antonio shaking his sweet ass to the beat of the bongos, and Lovino crashing the cymbals together for all their worth. He probably was imagining Ludwig's head there though, not Antonio's.

"_Mein Gott_! What the hell is going on here?!" Ludwig yelled as he woke up and saw what was happening in front of him.

"Kesesesese! I thought you'd never wake up West" Gilbert laughed as he leapt from the table and over to Ludwig and blasted the vuvuzela in his ear. Ludwig then seized the instrument and threatened to shove it up Gilbert's ass. In response Gilbert snatched it back, gave it one final blow, threw it at his brothers' head and ran away while covering his behind with his hands all while giggling madly.

"Alfred, what are you doing now!?" yelled the startled Brit as he leapt into the air. Alfred slowly stirred awake and mumbled something about 5 more minutes. Matthew's eyes popped open and rapidly scanned the room. After assessing the situation he slid into is seat further down and clutched his bear tighter. Feliciano jumped up, yelled "Please don't kill me!" and hid under the table, yelling for Ludwig to please hurry up and save him.

"Ahahaha dude, Artie, you look so old and funny and your eyebrows have like doubled in size. Plus you have a sweet handlebar mustache now. Check it out" Alfred said as he pulled out a conveniently placed mirror from under the table.

"Goodness me!" He grabs the mirror and gasps in shock at his appearance. First he sees the scratchy black mustache doodled on. At least that part he'll be able to get rid of later. The rest not so much as he next notices his wide eyes, which aren't as bright of a green anymore. Slowly his hand goes over his now slightly wrinkled face. Next his fingers travel to his hair, which is shorter and choppier and appears to be a bit unkempt along with being a lighter blonde with silver and white streaks. "Well, you're no better. Take a gander at yourself" he concludes as he shoves the mirror at Alfred.

"Oh my god. My face!" Alfred's usually bright eyes are clouded over to a grayish blue. His face is now sporting a light beard- a natural one- and his hair is longer than usual, along with being thinner and a sun bleached looking blonde. His skin color is a lot tanner than usual and a bit leathered looking. On his feet is a pair of weathered brown leather boots, complete with spurs. He wondered how he got the spurs past England since he had banned him from wearing them to meetings since when Alfred got bored one meeting and started playing footsie with others, resulting in a bunch of temporarily crippled nations. "Did I go become a cowboy or something again?" he says scratching his head in confusion.

"Mattie! Look at you now!" On Mathew the first thing you notice are the huge glasses he's wearing. It's hard to tell if a pair of eyes even exists behind them due to their size and thickness. His hair is also a bit longer and is a silver color. It resembles Francis's hair if he dyed it. To match his gorgeous silver mane is an equally gorgeous pure white long beard. It's very fluffy and tempting to pet. Sort of like if Matt had fluffy white kittens stuck to his face. Who knows-look inside and there might just be one. Matt starts to curiously stroke his possibly kitten riddled beard.

"Eh, what?" he says is a confused daze as he fumbles with the mirror that Alfred shoved into his hands.

"Look in the mirror bro!"

"Oh" He smiles at the mirror timidly, blushes and hands it back to Alfred.

Meanwhile Ludwig tries to convince Feliciano to come out from under the table while poking him with the reclaimed vuvuzela.

"Ah! No way!" Feliciano cries." I'm surrounded by the elderly!" and tries to run off to hide in the cabinets but Ludwig catches him by the back of his shirt.

"Relax, Italy. We're all old for some reason" he says glaring at Gilbert.

"Hey Artie, is this one of your messed up spells again?" Alfred asks trying to come up with an explanation.

"No, I have not cast any spells as of lately. It couldn't have been me. However I do remember making a potion for something like this once. But that was years ago, I don't even remember where I placed it! Probably somewhere in my basement. Hey…, have you been sneaking around my basement again Alfred?! I remember the window screen there being crookedly placed a few days ago" Arthur said accusingly and jabbed his finger into Alfred's now slight gut.

Soon arguing breaks out along with accusations flying around the room.

Growing tired of nobody figuring out it was him and giving credit where it was due Gilbert says "Ok, ok. I admit it. It was my awesome plan to do this"

All eyes went of Gilbert. "But why Prussia?" Arthur asks.

"See, I had been planning an awesome prank for a long time. Then suddenly it hit me. Magic. England's magic is always turning all of us into funny stuff- anything from babies, kids, teens, even girls and cats! But never old people! Plus old people can be very fun to laugh at. That's why my prank is so awesome. Hahaha!" Gilbert boasted proudly.

That shut up everyone in the room. Finally Alfred broke the silence.

"I guess I see where you were going with this Prussia dude, but old people? Really? I mean being kids and cute girls is well, cute and fun. Old men aren't exactly all that adorable and exciting"

"Shut up! You just don't understand it!" Although he did have to mentally agree with him. He wasn't sure where he was going with this except that it seemed like a good idea initially. Actually anything that manages to raise Ludwig's blood pressure seems like a good idea to Gilbert.

Ludwig sighed once again. He was going to start losing his gray hair- spoiler!-still unknown to him at the moment- soon because of his brother. "How long will this last England? Or is there a way to undo it?"

"Can't really undo it now you see. This sort of potion is meant to be temporary and wear off on its own. So I figure in about a week we should all be back to normal"

"Ve~ a week. Oh Germany! I don't want to be old for that long! I need to be pretty again!" Ludwig couldn't help but hold back a smirk at his former allies state. Seeing Feliciano having a breakdown while in the body of a grandfather who was grabbing at his suspenders in despair was quite amusing.

Speaking of prettiness, Ludwig realized he had yet to see what happened to him. Reluctantly he grabbed for the mirror and dared to look. Not as bad as he expected. Except for the pointy devil beard and curly mustache Gilbert had crudely scribbled on. This wasn't the first time he'd woken up with something like this and was really only mad at the fact that Gilbert couldn't' have been more creative this time with his masterpieces. His hair was now gray and still slicked back as always. He noticed he actually needed his glasses now to see everything as opposed to only having to use them occasionally before. They were bigger with navy frames. He hadn't lost all that much muscle tone either. At least he was looking better than Feliciano who for some strange reason had a bowl-like haircut and was wearing maroon and golden striped suspenders which held up his pants that somewhat hid his pudgy-ish middle. It seems all that pasta finally caught up with him. He did however have pretty cute boots, well-polished black ones with stylish golden buckles. He'd bet his last wurst that they were genuine Italian leather too.

"Haha. Sucks for you losers. If it was me I would make the best of my body. Why, I would make the most awesome old person ever! Hahaha! They would even give me a grandfather of the year award. Plus one of those awesome little novelty mugs that says it" Gilbert bragged.

Thinking fast Ludwig replied "Ok. You can be old for a week with us if it's so great. England, can you turn Prussia old too?"

"Not right now. I'd need the potion for it"

"Is there any leftover potion Gilbert?" Ludwig said threatingly as he marched over to Gilbert. Even as an old guy he was still quite intimidating.

"I-I don't have enough of it" he sputtered out and pulled out the vial as proof.

"Then you'll drink whatever's left in here" said Ludwig. Before Gilbert could react Ludwig had pried the vial from his brothers' hands, popped off the cap and had shoved the bottle into Gilbert's mouth. Mostly out of shock Gilbert instinctively swallowed the liquid in his mouth. When he was done he fell on the ground.

"Ah, _scheiße_, that's so fucking disgusting. You're supposed to serve it with water you _blödes arschloch_. I'm gonna be sick now" he said and grabbed his stomach. "That's it Luddy. I'm gonna go puke all over your shoes" threatened Gilbert as he started to crawl towards Ludwig, but collapsed before his feet.

xxxxXXXxxxx

When Gilbert came about he noticed Ludwig staring at him.

"Would you like to see yourself _bruder_" teased Ludwig waving the mirror around. Gil scowled and grabbed at the mirror quickly and furiously.

"Ah! My hair!" His white hair was longer and sticking up in every possible direction and he had some wrinkles around his eyes. "This is so not awesome. I look like a mad scientist. How can I be a silver fox when I have hair like this?" Gilbert exclaimed while pulling his hand through it.

"Cheer up Prussia. You kinda look like that one smart geniusy dude you guys had, you know, Alfred Einstein" Alfred offered.

"Albert Einstein you git!" yelled Arthur and whacked him on the head with his cane.

Thanks to his definitely not genius but probably mad brother Ludwig decided and said "Well, due to circumstances, let's postpone the meeting until next week"

"Yeah, awesome idea West. Come Luddy, let's go do awesome old people stuff. Like wave coupons angrily at the grocery store cashiers" he said while pulling him out of the room, instantly forgetting his anger at his brother.

"Ve~ I want to do fun elderly things too _fratello_. Oh! I know. I have always dreamed of riding a power chair. You know they have one in the lobby downstairs but they would never let me use it since I wasn't old enough or severely out of shape. Come Romano! You can help me drive it!"

"Eh, beats being here with them" Lovino said waving his hand dismissively and walked out.

"C'mon Artie" Alfred said while checking his watch. "It's not noon yet. We can stop by McDonalds and get the senior discount breakfast and coffee"

"Like hell I'm going to go to that establishment with you Alfred. I am going to stop by the grocery store to pick up some fresh tea. I need to relax from all this"

"Ok, we'll stop by McDonalds and then got to the grocery store" Alfred reasoned.

Being now old was making Arthur tired already and he didn't feel like arguing with Alfred at the moment. Giving in Arthur sighed. "Fine, we'll go through the drive thru. There is still no way I'm stepping foot in that place"

"Thanks dude! Let's go" he said and grabbed him, while Arthur tried to ward him off by beating him with his cane again.

It was finally Ivan's turn to sigh. "Well I guess I have to wait week until all can become one" he said and proceeded to leave to. Everyone else followed. Well almost everybody.

A wavy haired silverette stood in the center of the meeting room. Looking around the now empty room and at his pet he asked "Polar bear tell me, where am I? And who am I?"

xxxxXXXxxxx

Translations

_Bruder_: brother

_Oui_: yes

_Mein Gott_: my god

_Scheiße_: shit

_Fratello_: brother

_Blödes arschloch_: stupid asshole

Thanks for reading everybody. So what do you think?

I really don't understand why vuvuzelas were invented. Probably to piss off anyone within the 5 mile radius. At least this way you can keep any unwanted visitors at bay. Try it sometime. After all the only time they're any fun is if you're annoying someone with the sounds xD


End file.
